Gryffindor Versus Slytherin Round Two
by werforpsu
Summary: One Shot...off the top of my head ficlit...Catch a glimpse into the lives of our favorite Gryffindor's once parenthood overtakes them. odd ships and mentions slash


Lillian Molly Weasley-Potter sat in Headmaster McGonagall's office. She was here because she got in a fight at lunch. Penelope Malfoy had been tormenting her all day, saying that her parents were murderers and calling her a freak. The name freak didn't bother her that much, when she had told her dad the first time someone called her a freak, dad told her about how he was called a freak by his relatives when he was little. He had also warned her about the Malfoy family. He said that Penelope's dad, Draco and her mum, Pansy had always hated them. She was made fun of by Penelope for many things. First and for most was her home life. She personally thought it was great to have loving parents, grandparents, and four sets of aunt's and uncles, Uncle Charlie and Uncle Percy had died during the war. In addition, they had a good amount of wealth, her dad had a lot of money from his parents, and unfortunately, many of his friends, or mentors who died during the war had left him everything, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and Severus. This was unfortunate because Lily knew how much her dad would love to have these people back.

Penelope always made fun of Lily's red hair and said that it made her look like Weasley, which she was so no harm no foul. Lily's hair was not ugly, but rather pretty, actually dad said she looked just like her grandma, whom she was named after. Her eyes were different though. She had soft brown eyes like her mum and a small splattering of freckles. Lily continued to think about why someone would call her parents murderers. It did not make sense. Dad always said that they fought against people like that back then, not with them. Lily was so deep in thought that she did not here Professor McGonagall come in from her lunch in the great hall.

"Lily, do you want to tell me why you were holding Miss Malfoy at wand-point?" The headmistress was like a second grandmother to her, and while she was stern and fair, had always called Lily by her given name in private.

"She said something, about my parents…and the war."

The headmistress raised an eyebrow. "Lily, I am sure that you know who her father and grandfather are. Her grandfather is in Azkaban and it is mostly your dad who put him there. What is it that she said that bothered you so much that you needed to hold her at wand-point?"

"She said they were murderers. She said that they killed her dad's Aunt Bella."

"Well I can speak with you about this, but wouldn't you rather talk you your parents about it? I can floo them if you wish."

"Yes, Professor, that would be good I think."

McGonagall walked over to the fireplace picking up some powder. "Godric's Hollow, password phoenix."

"Minerva!" Harry exclaimed from his sitting position. "Is everything okay?"

"Well, yes, but I was hoping that you could come to the school for just a bit. Lily had a run in with Penelope Malfoy…"

"Is she alright?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Oh yes, but I guess it was more of a verbal confrontation and Miss Malfoy said something about Lily's parents being murderers and how they had killed her fathers Aunt Bella."

"Oh god! She doesn't know much about the war, I mean, she is only in her second year, and I figured that we could wait on this particular discussion."

"I know, but I deferred to you. I did not feel right answering without speaking with you about it. Could you come through and talk to her?"

"Yes, let me round up my better half, or what ever the fraction is, and we will be there."

"Thank you Harry." Minerva pulled her head back and gave a small nod to Lily that they were coming.

After a minute or so Harry Potter tumbled out of the fire and fell flat on his face. Lily was laughing at him as her mother came through stepping gracefully out of the fireplace with a black haired two year only boy in her hands. "You know love, one of these days you really should learn how to come through without falling. What if I needed you to bring Charlie through? I can't allow you to crush the poor child." Lily was giving her mum and little brother a hug as she continued to laugh at her dad.

Harry grinned, "Yes sweet heart. One of these days…" Before that statement could be finished, Ron Weasley walked through stumbling but staying upright at least unlike Harry. "Oi Ron, help a block up will ya?" Harry said from the floor with an arm outstretched. Lily walked over and gave them both a quick hug before returning to her seat.

"Alright Lily," Harry said kneeling down in front of her, "tell me what happened at lunch with the Malfoy girl."

"Well it started out just like normal. She said a few things about our family and how I was a freak because of it. I don't mind that, I don't care what she thinks."

"My god, it is so wrong to be different? To be loved and cherished by an unusual family?" Hermione looked up at Ron and Harry, her partners, lovers, soul mates, spouses. "I know that a tri-fecta Marriage hasn't been done in centuries but it is an acknowledged form of marriage, just with three people instead of two. We would not be allowed to be married unless the criteria for love and commitment were met, so I don't understand the hold up!"

"Mum people just aren't used to it. The people, who I care about, do not mind that I have three parents. I have two fathers and some people do not get it, but as I said that is not, why we are here. We are here because she called you murderers. She said that you murdered her fathers Aunt Bella."

"Oh," Ron said with a frown as he knelt in front of his daughter. "cutie-pie, we weren't going to have this discussion for a few more years, but if you can handle it, we can talk about it now." Lily just nodded, so Ron continued. "Bellatrix Lestrange is the woman that Penelope is speaking of. She was an avid supporter of Lord Voldemort, just like Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Penelope's grandparents. Bellatrix and Narcissa were sisters. She tried to kill dad during fifth year. When the final battle happened she tried to torture mum. Dad and I, we saw it and had to intervene. We could not let anything happen to mum, and Bellatrix would have kept going if we just disarmed her. She would keep coming until we were all dead. Cutie-pie, I know that this is hard to understand, but we had to kill her. I promise that we did not use dark magic to do it. Mum was really hurt and it took a long time for her to recover. If we wouldn't have acted like we did, mum might not have lived."

"Do you understand darling?" Hermione asked with tears in her eyes. "Daddy and papa were defending me. If she wouldn't have hurt me, they wouldn't have had to hurt her." She nodded, though looked upset still.

"Cutie-pie," Harry said as he sat next to her. "We didn't tell you this before, but you need to know. Bellatrix Lestrange killed a LOT on innocent people. She is the one who killed Sirius, and Uncle Charlie. She also tortured Katie Longbottoms grandparents into insanity. They still live at Saint Mungo's to this day. Katie's dad lost his parents when he was a baby. They do not know who he is at all."

"It isn't right to kill," Ron added, "but we didn't have a choice. We hope you understand why we did it."

"Yes papa," Lily said wiping her tears away, "I understand. Mum, dad, papa, I should go to class, I am late for potions. Professor Snape will have a field day already." Lily gave hugs, kisses and 'I love you' all around.

"Hear dear," said McGonagall handing her a note. "It will excuse you and specifically says that no punishment may be given for your tardiness."

"Thank you Professor. Bye mum, dad, papa, Charlie…I'll see you in a month for Christmas." With a small smile, she was out the door.

"Well," Professor McGonagall said. "Charlie here is definitely a Potter with all that black hair. Did you ever find out if Lily was Potter blood or Weasley?"

"No," Hermione said with a smile. "She looked like a cross between Ginny and Harry's mum. She is a fair flyer, not that it says anything either; she is a good student, which she MUST get from me, and a true Gryffindor. I am okay not knowing. By looking at her, it makes me feel like she has a part of each of us."

"How are the twins?"

"Their well, acting like regular seven year olds I guess," Ron said, "mum is taking them to the zoo today. I do not know how she handles them both at once, but she does. They are trouble makers but she did raise Fred and George."

"That just worries me all the more," Hermionie said with a groan. "Come on you two, let's go home. I'm hungry and in need of dinner."

"Dear, it is only three. Dinner isn't for a few hours," Harry said with a grin.

"Like I care. If you have a problem with me eating more than three meals, I suggest you both become pregnant next time. I am in my second trimester, I am done feeling sick, and I am ready for some good food to go in me. Plus a bubble bath would be nice." The Golden Trio and baby Charlie stepped into the fire and disappeared. As they returned to their living room. Harry gave them each a quick kiss before going to make Hermione something to eat. Ron gave Hermione a kiss and took Charlie from her to put him down fro a nap, and Hermione headed to their room for a soak in the tub.

Life was good for the Weasley-Potter family, and that made Hermione smile as she caressed the bump on her stomach.


End file.
